New Trouble TITLE WILL CHANGE LATER!
by Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E
Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died?What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi& Zero drained Shizuka?And the night class stayed?What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods & had a child before the twins? T for language and drama, first FF so bare with me.ZeroxOC.
1. Chapter 1:  New Begginings

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? T for language and drama, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxOC, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

CHAPTER 1 NEW BEGGININGS.

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

I slowly walked to the cross academy. Kaien greeted me at the gate keeping things formal. I scowled, making Cross-san cringe.

"So sorry Cross-san!" I bowed respectively, he waved me off laughing.

"It's ok Kiryuu-tono. Call me daddy." Great, he of all people had to adopt me.

"Daemaeda*"

"Just like Zero-rin, I see the family resemblance." I perked up at the name of my beloved brother. Making my way across the campus I headed for the moon dorms.

Kaname's P.O.V.

It was in the middle of class she had walked in. I sensed her aura first, a pureblood ranking higher than me, interesting. When I saw her I was awe-struck. Her wavy silver hair was loose and was nearly to the floor, her lilac eyes were sparkling as she smiled and bowed. She had played with the uniform, not wearing the jacket and rolling up her sleeves, a deep purple tank top was visible because she had un-buttoned the top three buttons, she wore the knee length socks but instead of flats or dress shoes she wore shiny black, combat boots. She had on rubber bracelets all the way up to her arms saying things like "your mom", "I love bacon", "free hugs" and band titles. Her demeanor screamed "Rebel"

"Hello. My name is Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu. Pleasure to meet you all." Wait, what? Now that she mentioned it she looked just like Zero. Also I sensed the power of a hunter weapon, strange.

Aidou stood and made a show of coming up behind her and whispering obscenities in her ear. She turned and pulled out a sheathed katana, releasing it ad holding it to his heart. The sword crackled with hunter magic. I know Aidou had started it, but I couldn't have her killing him.

"Now Kiryuu-tono, relax," I said gripping the sword.

"Ahh. The great Kuran Kaname has made his move," Geez she even talked like Zero. She backed down, sheathed the sword, leaned on a desk and pulled out a box of chocolate Pocky. Rima and Shiki automatically gravitated toward her. Her purple "Life's a beach!" bracelet flashing making Kain smile. Ruka showed distain to Miryoku-Tekina's style and obvious disrespect.

Seiren looked at the hair first. I chuckled as I read her thoughts. Yuuki smiled, she could obviously hear them too.

'It's layered and there is a soft lavender color in areas. I like it. Also she has good combat skills. Not every day you meet a pureblood of this level.' Seiren was a great judge of character. I guess this Kiryuu is okay. Yuuki generally jumped the girl, suffocating her with a welcome hug.

"I like you, your aura is…pleasant. So is your scent, chocolate and cream." So that was this girl's power, similar to Yuuki's.

"I enjoy your aura too. Kind but a hint of rebellion, but it's tattered, you have a traumatic past. You smell of root beer and vanilla. Yum!"

"I thought she'd smell of bacon," Kain commented.

The whole room froze. Kiryuu-tono's aura seemed to leak out, making my angry one look like a tiny puppy. Instead of pulling out her sword she skipped over to him. Miryoku got so close that their noses were touching. Then she pointed to the lime green bracelet.

"You like?" She was smirking as Akatsuki got flustered. He calmed down and threw her a charmingly crooked smile.

"Yeah. Where'd ya get it?" She smiled wider. Yuuki giggled, definitely loving this girl's attitude. It reminded me so much of Zero Kiryuu's.

"Google. It!"Tekina stated bopping his nose and skipping back to Yuuki. As they sat down chatting about random girl things Kaito-sensi started the lesson, or tried to. The second he saw or new addition he stopped dropped his books and incased her in a bear hug.

"Oh look! Its lil old KK! How ya been KK!" she said hugging him back. Realizing he was embracing a student he pulled away and smiled.

"Just great Kina. Oh kami* I thought you died with the others. How could you leave your boyfriend like that?" Others? And hadn't Kiryuu told us Kaito had a girlfriend when they trained together? Don't tell me she is related to Zero! She hung her head, tears started to fall but she lifted her head smiling.

"You should have forgotten about me Kaito, I'm different now."

"No! I know you fought off Shizuka for Ichiru and Zero. I know you realized what your family was and had broken the curse. I know you cleared the boy's memories of you! And I know where you ran to, how could you had lived with the women who brain washed your brother and stole your parent's lives! Your still you, caring, gentle, fierce, and most of all, loving! So don't play that card with me!" Miryoku-Tekina fell to the floor sobbing. Her tough composer was cracked and she must have broken down. I peered into her thoughts.

'I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry!I'm sorry! Kaito please forgive me! I had to! For Zero, for Ichiru. To keep them safe. I didn't want to leave!"

Yuuki must have heard also, for she went to comfort the girl. The Kiryuu burrowed into the embrace.

"Thank you Yuuki-nee," then she muttered a barely heard whisper that sliced through the room," we were thirteen, and I knew of your hate for vampires. Would you have still loved me? I-I didn't want to run."

Zero's P.O.V.

Night class was letting out. I also heard from the chairman that they had obtained a new leech. No, I had felt it. An insanely powerful pureblood, one that made Kaname look like a sniveling baby. I was fiddling with Bloody Rose when I saw her. Her beauty stunned me, she looked like me! But her skin was a tone or two deeper and her eyes had some blue in them. Light traces of tears were visible on her cheeks. This girl had her arm linked to Yuuki's and was leaning on the brunette's shoulder. Her occasional use of "Yuuki-nee" made it clear that they had become close friends. She probably wouldn't like a level-C like me. Look Kuran is all ready after her. Wait no; he is taking her over here.

"Zero, I'd like you to meet Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu." She bowed and had a light blush. My thoughts rejoiced, she had returned to us! What? I certainly did not remember this girl. I haven't even met her till now. I rubbed my temple but I showed some respect and bowed slightly. Why did we have the same last name?

"Nice to meet you Kiryuu-tono." She paled, but quickly regained her composer, her smile showing off lovely pearly teeth.

'The pleasure is mine!" One of the night class freshmen bumped into her. She obviously wasn't good on her combat boot covered feet because she collided with me, like Maria had after that Shizuka hag had left her body. We fell to the floor simultaneously blushing. An electric shock ran through me after she touched me.

"I'll go to bed now!" She said to no one in particular and rushed ahead to catch up with Yuuki, what was with that girl? I scowled.

Author's note.

Thanks for reading!

Daemaeda-no

Kami-god.

Sorry for my use of Japanese.


	2. Chapter 2: Whatcha say!

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? T for language and drama, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxOC, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

Chapter 2- Whatcha say?

Zero's P.O.V

I ran to class. We were also getting a new student. I quickly took my seat next to Ichiru and pulled out a mystery novel to read. Kaito rushed in as the bell rang, pulling a raven haired girl in his stead.

"This is Yumi Yagari, Yagari-sensi's daughter. You'll be good right?" He whispered the last part in her ears. Yumi's green eyes sparkled. I remembered her from hunter training; she was fourth of the five of us. Ichiru was fifth, me second, and Kaito third. But who was the top student?

Pain shot through my temples yet again as I tried to remember. Yumi joined us in the last row. It was only the kids who remembered the war in the back, Kaito deemed it our place. Oh yeah, Yumi had been there, taking out level Es with her daggers. It was only Ichiru, Yumi,Sayori Wakaba, Kaseumi Kageyama,and I back there. Ichiru shot me a look of concern before turning to tune in on Kaito's lecture. I just lied down my head and relaxed.

~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK/DREAM~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

"Miryoku nee-chan! Come play with us!" I yelled from across the forest. A girl who looked suspiciously like Miryoku-Tekina ran toward us, gracefully jumping over roots and plants. Kaito laughed and grabbed her hand.

"Okay," she smiled," what are we playing?" Yumi tapped her chin, trying to think of a good game. Miryoku nee-chan made an "aha!" noise and stuck out her pinky.

"Let's play chase! We are in the forest!" Everyone nodded in agreement. Not knowing that's where Ichiru would meet her. We played, but we lost Miryoku-nee and Ichiru in the woods. We found them under a sakura tree close together. Miryoku-nee was sobbing and Ichiru had fallen asleep. A beautiful person sat in the tree above them, she was crying also.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~FLASHBACK/DREAM END~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

I bolted strait up as the bell rang. Ichiru frowned at me,

"You slept through the whole school day nii-chan." I yawned and muttered about how patrol was killing me and ate a few blood tablets. Yumi stood over me, her long, slightly curly hair brushing my arm.

"Get ready for patrol Dead weight. And don't droll over the new addition like earlier; she looked like your mom and dad combined. Dude that's like incest!" Yumi smiled on, putting bobby pins in her side bangs to keep them out of her eyes. I gave her my signature death glare and walked away. Great, now I was thinking about my dream, how had I known Miryoku-Tekina?

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

The sun stained the sky a vibrant orange color as it settled. I hadn't been able to sleep. Little Zero had grown so big, and it killed me that he couldn't remember me. Yuuki was fast asleep in her bed. I decided to get ready for class early; I mean I didn't actually wear the uniform so my stuff took a little planning. I pulled out a burgundy tank top with a matching belt and ribbon. My usual arsenal of rubber bracelets and polished combat boots were next to my outfit. I hopped into the shower, the warm water scalding me.

By the time I got out Yuuki was awake. Me blow-drying my hair probably did it. She smiled and trudged into the bathroom. I got dressed and brushed threw my hair to keep me busy, fiddling with the ribbon in my hair I went down to breakfast, carrying Omoide*, my sword, with me.

"Sure like that sword, Silver." Great. I turned around to see Ruka Souen. She didn't like me, her and that Aidou freak. I used my power a tad and squeezed her heart. Ruka gasped falling to the floor, I released my hold.

"Look at what you made me do. You really shouldn't use that nickname. I'm not silver nor platinum or gilded. I am a vampire. Not jewelry." I stalked off to grab a pop tart or something fast so I can visit the lake Kaname told me about. No pop tarts so I settled on a toasted bagel with butter and jelly. Yuuki was still in the shower when I grabbed my jacket and left.

It was breath taking; the smooth glass like water had a calming aura. It reminded me of the woods we would play in, before that women lifted my spell and murdered my parents. She did one thing right and turned Zero into a level C.

"Lovely isn't it, leech." I turned to see Zero standing behind me, Bloody rose at the ready. I frowned but didn't pull out Omoide; instead I let my main power loose. The tree next to him was ripped apart and turned inside out by thorns that later sprouted roses so purple they appeared to be silver. His eyes water as he remembers the flowers.

Zero's P.O.V.

I remembered, oh kami how could I have forgotten. I remembered our childhood games, spying on Miryoku and Kaito, but the most I remembered was Mi-nee, crying covered in blood as Shizuka dragged her away.

"Miryoku-nee?" I whispered she ran at me hugging me as I changed. My muscles clenching as my blood changed. She matched every scream with a cry of her own.

"SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY! SORRY!" her bell-chime voice echoed through the trees, no doubt drawing the others.

"Distract me!" I yelled through gritted teeth. She thought for a moment.

"When I met you yesterday, your aura was angry, confused and…. in love. Your natural scent has always been lavender and fresh rain. Your thoughts rejoiced that I had returned but you didn't know me, the change should be over. You okay?" It took me a while to register what she said. When I heard I realized that she was insanely strong and not to be messed with. Like she had always been, tough, after all she was Toga Yagari's best student. With a smile I lost consciousness.

Kaname's P.O.V.

I sensed another pureblood in the woods; I could her Kiryuu #1's (zero) scream in the class. Grabbing Yuuki I put Seiren in charge and ran toward the aura. Yuuki ran ahead when she saw Miryoku-Tekina holding Zero lightly humming a lullaby.

"Mi-nee, what happened?"

"I shall tell you the true nature of the Kiryuu clan. We were once the highest ranked clan of vampires, even above the Kuran clan. But human hunters were cruel then. They saw Kuniyamu Ushio-Nagisa Kiryuu's ability to make weapons that could harm our kind with her blood. They kidnapped her and made her human, wiping away her memories of being a pure blood and replacing it with hate. If a child finds out this spell they return to pure blood status, the spells down fall is, indeed knowledge." While telling us this she stroked Zero's silver locks continuing to hum. I felt attracted to Miryoku-Tekina that moment. Her tenderness and patient aura drawing me in. WHOA! What was I thinking? I am to marry Yuuki.

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

I walked back to the dorm. Ah a letter from the council. I was to marry who? I stared at the letter, there in neat cursive was written

Dear Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu,

Your spouse, decided by the council shall be Sara Shirabuki. Please take the time to meet your betrothed.

Sincerely,

The council.

Really? I thought I was supposed to marry Zero, oh, they don't know he is a pureblood. Better this way. I don't like the whole incest thing. Eesh. I was so distracted by my thoughts that I didn't notice Aidou behind me till he announced my engagement to the whole house. Ah hell.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~Author's note.

Omoide-memories.

Yay another chapter!


	3. Chapter 3: Complications

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? T for language and drama, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxOC, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

Chapter 3- complications

Zero P.O.V.

Gahh! My blood lust woke me up. Despite my burning throat I took in the scenery. I was still outside, next to the lake. I swallowed five or six of those damned blood tablets. Odd they worked better than before.I smacked my palm against my forehead. Of course. I'm a pure-blood now. Crap! It's nearly watch time! I grabbed one of the lilac-silver roses and dashed to the gate. I heard them before I got there. They were so loud I had to go in there. I saw Miry-nee chasing Aidou around with Omoide. He was screeching at the top of his lungs,

"Good ol silver here is gettin married! To Sara Shirabuki! Their gonna have lots a babies!" What! Miry-nee is getting married! Kaname's voice whipped out from around the staircase,

"Aidou shut up!" Miryoku-Tekina smirked and sheathed her sword.

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V

Kami that Hanabusa! Flaunting about my engagement. Maybe it's because he'll never get married. I was waiting on the staircase in my best dress. It was short and black with lavender edges, a lavender belt, and a black choker with lavender lace. It had a corset and was slightly puffed out at the bottom. I dug out my old stiletto boots from the closet.

"Lovely" Aidou was behind my smelling my lightly curled hair. I backed into a corner; I had promised Kaname I wouldn't hurt the creep. He got insanely close, and then pressed his lips onto mine. When I gasped he shoved his tongue into my mouth. I bit down hard, and then I lost consciousness.

Kaname's P.O.V.

I felt it, a mad power release. I ran downstairs to find Miryoku-Tekina unconscious but standing. Her power was making things internally combust, thorns were creeping across the floor a little too close to Aidou.

Then I felt her start to push memories into our minds, it was her and Shizuka. The madly blooming princess jumped off her perch in a Sakura tree. Pressing her lips to Kiryuu's she transferred memories using her tongue. Then later, still with Shizuka she was still being forcefully kissed and embraced. Miryoku was forced to be that women's lover.

Zero must have felt the power surge and ran toward his sister. Sending out a soothing aura to calm her. When that failed he hugged her, whispering

"Shizuka's gone. I killed her myself. Please relax." He was trying to calm her. Thorns had now reached Aidou and were tearing through his leg. Everyone was still unable to help.

Sara's P.O.V.

I felt it. Someone had made my new fiancée sad. She was shaking and had her powers released. I walked in to find her brother trying to calm her. She was beautiful. Like a dark butterfly she was dressed in black and lavender. Her silver hair crackling, her lavender eyes were flecked with blue and starting to roll back.

"Move" I said pushing away the hunter/pure-blood. He hesitated but moved anyway. I touched her cheek, sending a light but soothing emotion onto her. She collapsed into my arms.

"Hello, I am Sara Shirabuki, this lovely maiden's fiancée. Nice to meet

you all."

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

I woke in a lovely women's arms. Her blue green eyes glittered with relief, removing the soft look of worry in her princess like features. Her hair was like golden sand at the perfect beach, lovely mixture of gold and tawny brown. I heard her say her name. So this was Sara, she was beautiful.

She was wearing a periwinkle halter dress with white tights under neath. She was wearing white flats and had her nails painted a lavender, like my eyes. I snuggled into her embrace. Eventually falling into a deep sleep.

Yuuki Kuran's P.O.V.

I really didn't rust this girl with Mi-nee. As if I was holding a baby I lightly snatched her out of this Sara women's arms. I

glided up the steps. Humming the tune to "Dango Daikazoku" the ending theme to my favorite anime. Oh great. I didn't know where Miryoku-chan's pajamas were. Slowly, I took off the dress so that I wouldn't wake her. Then her necklace and last her boots. As she lie there half naked I felt something stir in my heart. Wait, no! I couldn't love her! I am betrothed to Kaname-nii-chan! Before I could top myself placed a soft kiss on her lips. I ran from the balcony and through the woods. Why did I do that?

I was running at top speed. Branches and Trees were ripping at my clothes. Wadding into the waist deep water I ran into the small koi pond like lake.

"Yuuki?" Zero was perched in the sakura tree that looked over the lake. I ran my hands over the Chrystal water.

"Hey Zero." Little koi fish were darting around playfully. Was it raining? Water droplets were rupturing the pond.

"Yuuki, you're crying. Are you ok?" I felt my face. He was right, I was crying. I leaped out of the pond and into his arms.

"ZERO I JUST DON'T KNOW WHAT TO DO!" I said burrowing my face into his chest.

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

wow these are alot shorter than intended, *whistles and rubbs back of head* heh heh sorry.


	4. Chapter 4: Association break down

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? T for language and drama, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxOC, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

Chapter four- Association break down.

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

I awoke snuggled so someone's chest. And they were obviously female. I let out a weak little squeak and shot up in my bed.

"Ahh hello Mi-chan! I'm Sara Shirabuki. Nice to meet you. And may I say you are nicer than they said you were."Oh. So this was Sara. Boy was she lovely. Then I remembered yesterday and slammed my palm against my forehead. Then I decided to look down. Yuuki forgot to give her my pjs. I was in my black bra with matching underwear. I let out an "ack!" of surprise and hunted for something to cover myself with.

It wasn't a school day so I threw on a black dress shirt, rolled up the sleeves and unbuttoned the first three buttons to revel a navy tank top. I squeezed into denim shorts and put on my combat boots. My collection of rubber bracelets on and my silver hair brushed and styled with two pieces of hair clipped to the back I hopped over to her.

She wore a simple gray top with a black skirt under it. Her black converse with the gray tongues reached just under her knees. Her hair was in a side ponytail and was straightened from yesterday's messy curl.

"Let's go downstairs and outside. Kaname told me about a cute little lake." I knew which lake she was talking about so we headed out. Our fingers laced together we made our Journey into the cool night.

Zero's P.O.V.

Miry-nee and Sara-San were walking down the winding pathway, looking like a punk power couple. I liked the style yeah but it was a little too dark for my complexion. Good god was I jealous? My mind flashed back to Yuuki last night. So I wasn't the only one that liked Mi-nee. I had some competition. Smirking I walked back to the dorms to sleep in.

"Zero-nii! How was patrol? Did you see Mi-nee? So you're a pureblood like us now?" Ichiru basically interrogated me at the door. Yeah Ichiru was a pure blood; o just thought it was Rido's magic or something.

"Hey Ichiru. Patrol was fine. Yeah I saw her. Yes I'm a pure blood. I'm taking a nap." I ran up to take a nap.

Miryoku-Tekina's P.O.V.

Yagari was stalking me. I could see him out of the corners of my eyes and I could hear his thoughts too. He ran up.

"Before you ask, yes I'll join the association. Only if Yuuki and Yumi could be a team with me. You know how good she is with Artemis." He looked annoyed. He clenched his jaw and agreed. I ran to catch up with Sara. She sighed.

"What did the hunter want?" She sounded annoyed. I frowned at her tone. But not even Sar-bear's anger could bring me down. I was excited to be with Yumi again. I had missed her all these years.

"I'm a Hunter again! Kami how I missed it!" Sara looked mortified.

"You're going to hunt your own kind!"

Yumi's P.O.V.

"WHAT! Miryoku's alive!" I was choking on my ramen. Kaito was treating me for being "a good girl" and not destroying the leeches. He nodded as the door opened. I could see it now, slaughtering level Es like bugs and having almost ten root beer floats after, like old times. My dad walked in with Zero's fascination, Miryoku-Tekina Tsumi Kiryuu. She was holding Miry's sword.

"Let go of my friend's katana you tick!" I snarled. Kaito glanced at her. She bowed her head.

"So you don't remember me Yu-chan. Wow. You look so grown up." Oh my Kami! That blood sucker was Miryoku! I feel like such a bakayaro*! Tears stung my eyes. Running, I jumped into her arms and continued to sob.

"How did this happen? You were a hunter! Like me!" she was smoothing back my hair.

"Shh, calm down. We have our first mission with Yuuki in a few minutes".

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~TIMESKIP! ~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The mission was in Tokyo. We were all decked out in black. Miryoku was wearing a black over the shoulder top with black under armor beneath it, dark washed denim shorts and her combat boots. She was humming _Breathe into me_ by red. Yuuki had on a tank top, a black skirt and flats. I was wearing a spaghetti strap top, shorts like Miryoku and boots, heel free of course. This was going to be fun.

Miryoku's P.O.V.

I was defiantly ready. I dashed in, dodging the first E that flew at me. I starting singing.

And this is how it feels when I ignore the words you spoke to me  
>And this is where I lose myself when I keep running away from you<br>And this is who I am when, when I don't know myself anymore  
>And this is what I choose when it's all left up to me<p>

I stabbed the next one, reducing it to ash next to me. Kami how I had missed this feeling!

Breathe your life into me  
>I can feel you<br>I'm falling, falling faster  
>Breathe your life into me<br>I still need you  
>I'm falling, falling<br>Breathe into me  
>Breathe into me<p>

Abandoning me sword I ripped the next one to shreds, ravishing in the feeling of pure blood lust.

And this is how it looks when I am standing on the edge  
>And this is how I break apart when I finally hit the ground<br>And this is how it hurts when I pretend I don't feel any pain  
>And this is how I disappear when I throw myself away<p>

Gahh! An E had slashed up and cut my arm. I was angry now. I made it explode. Guts were splattering the walls, and I didn't even know how Yumi and Yuuki were doing.

Breathe your life into me  
>I can feel you<br>I'm falling, falling faster  
>Breathe your life into me<br>I still need you  
>I'm falling, falling<br>Breathe into me  
>Breathe into me<br>Breathe into me  
>Breathe into me<p>

I was enjoying this, my sadistic vampire side going wild. I couldn't believe how many Es I had killed. And more just kept coming, it was like my singing had attracted them.

Breathe your life into me  
>I can feel you<br>I'm falling, falling faster  
>Breathe your life into me<br>I still need you  
>I'm falling, falling<br>Breathe into me

Less and less were coming, soon Ds started coming but they were easier to handle, less feral and freaky strong, I could feel my fangs stabbing into my bottom lip. This battle was getting heated fast.

Breathe your life into me!  
>I'm falling, falling faster<br>Breathe your life into me!  
>Falling, falling, falling<br>Breathe into me  
>Breathe into me<br>Breathe into me  
>Breathe into me<p>

My song ended and now I was standing face to face with a common vampire. Her black hair was cut short, her golden eyes cold and calculating. She lunged at me, her movement was too easy to follow, I started to sing _Give It all_ by Rise Against. I don't know why but my singing had an odd effect on other vampires.

Break through the under tow, your hands I can't seem to find  
>Pollution burns my tongue<br>Deaf words I can't speak so I stop my struggling  
>So I float to the surface, fill my lungs with air then let it out .<p>

This unknown vampire slowed and that was all I needed. Grabbing her by the neck I slammed her onto the dirt and blood splattered floor.

"You'll never win Siren! Mistress never loses! You'll fail in the end they all-"I stabbed her in the throat, cutting off her hissing. The red was creeping away from my eyes. As I walked out to Yuuki-nee and Yumi I swung out my sword, creating a large splatter of blood onto the pavement. My eyes were dark and angry.

"Someone's forming an army, be prepared girls, this isn't like any other mission."

Unknown P.O.V.

GOD DAMNIT! WHY THE FUCK IS SHE MY ENEMY! I slammed my fist into the wall creating a decent sized whole. I could hear my old childish side in the back of my mind

"_No! Stop this please! Your hurting people! PLEASE, PLEASE!"_

Her resistance was futile though, my sadistic and evil side was stronger.

**"Why? They hurt us. Let repay the favor, let's stain this unforgiving hell the red it deserves to be!"** Yes I agreed. The humans needed to suffer, and if she is in my way it doesn't matter. My beloved will fall in a beautiful cascade of red like the others.

"_Stop it, this isn't like you! Spare Miry! STOP IT SARA!"_

* * *

><p>A.N.<p>

whoa, how did that happen, this got really dramatic. And to believe this started from me and my friend rpgin'. lols man i'm starting to think my friend lynettes evil side is gettin to me.


	5. Chapter 5: Mission impossible

ZeroxKain, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

LenaleeBOE: WELCOME! This is my story! As you all know heh heh..^.^;;

Zero: Stop being awkward Lena!

Lenalee: NEVAH!

Lenalee and Miryoku: Sadie Hawkins Dance in my khaki pants! There's nothing better! Oh Oh Oh! The girls ask the guys, it's always a surprise! There's nothing better, Baby do you like my sweater!*dancing around room*

Zero*rolls eyes* Anyway, fortunately, Lenalee Lee Bad-ass B.O.E. does not own Vampire Knight or whatever songs and bands she is showcasing today. You positive this isn't a song fiction?

Lenalee: POSITIVE!

* * *

><p>Chapter 5- Mission impossible.<p>

Zero's P.O.V.

I was lying on my bed reading Ibitsu by Ryou Haruka. I have honestly read this five times and have never found it as scary as Cross-san has. I mean c'mon. It ends with the Lolita's face on the last page saying "Nē, anata wa imōto o hitsuyō to shinaide kudasai(hey, do you need a little sister?)." I closed the book, shaking my head at the clicheness of my favorite manga (a/n. which is real and very much recommended! \(^.^)/) as Kaito stepped in.

"Yōyō wa kōri no shōnen. Anata no imōto wa kariudodeari, wareware no ku~ōta o nagura remashita." He rushed fidgeting, I glared at him for a while.  
>"Pardon?" Kaito fidgeted again. He sighed and let out a small peep. Man I must be scary to talk to.<p>

"Hey ice boy. Your sister is a hunter and has beaten our quota." He flinched as I raised two fingers.

"One, who are you calling Ice boy Baka usagi(idiot rabbit) and wait, WHAT? YOU'RE LYING TO MEE!" I yelled my exposure cracking slightly(yeah, slightly zero-kun ^.^;;) Kaito looked as if he was going to say something else but I was already running to the moon dorms. Miry-nee was not a hunter.

There it was, that annoyingly large dorm stared me in the face. I saw three black blurs walking into the door and I followed the. It was Miryoku, Yuuki and Yumi struggling to enter with at least five supermarket bags on their arms. I burst in and stomped after them. Yuuki turned around, her smile slipping as she saw me scowl at her. She whispered something to my sister. She smiled, turned, stuck her tongue out at me and grabbed her companion's arms. The next second they were nowhere to be found. Kuso ~tsu!*

After extensive hours of searching I found them in the kitchen making root beer floats. They had ten cartons of vanilla ice-cream and about twelve two liter root beer bottles. She had eleven on a tray and the rest on the counter.

"Who are those for?" I sneered.

"Night class student, and you." She handed me one of the frothy beverages. She picked up the tray one-handed and sauntered into the hall waitress style.

"AH! Utsukushī Hana-san! There are root beer floats in the kitchen, please give them to the other vampires for me! Thanks!" Miry-nee beamed at a student with Auburn pigtails and moss colored eyes. The girl nodded and turned toward the kitchen.

I followed her up the stairs to where Kuran's personal nobles are. She smirked wide as the others stared at her.

"Root beer floats people? Come and get 'em." Rima and Shiki pounced as soon as she set them down, grabbing one for Kuran. "Idol-sempai" cautiously sipped at his. Ruka just glared at it, before grabbing it. Kain had already downed half of his.

"Sugar, sugar, sugar!" Miry sang in a low soprano voice as her team followed her into Kuran's study.

She skipped in, careful not to spill his drink.

Miryoku's P.O.V.

"Kaname-kun! I have a treat for you!" He turned in his seat as I handed him the cold refreshment.

"It's been a while since I had one of these," his low baritone voice rumbled as he sipped it," how was your hunter mission?" I smiled wider. Zero-Otōto choked on his treat in the corner as I gulped mine hiding my smile.

"Oh fuck no! You are not a hunter! I forbid you to be one! Quit! NOW!" He didn't, he did not say that to me.

"Oh não! eu vou ser o que eu quero que você não pode me parar! vá se foder seu auto-Zero!" Ah crap, I started speaking portuguese. Zer stared.

"Ugh what i said was 'Oh hell no! I will be whatever I want you can't stop me!' I speak Portuguese, so what?"

"On another note," Yumi stepping in before I hit him ,"Miry is a siren. Her singing attracts Es. Demonstrate?" I smiled.

"Oh you know it!" I said conjuring a bass guitar out of nowhere just because I'm G like that. I started my new favorite song

All we are is entertainment  
>Caught up in our own derangement<br>Tell us what to say and what to do  
>All we are pretty faces<br>Picture perfect bottled rage  
>Packaged synthesized versions of you<p>

We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life  
>Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms<br>They all scream California and its toppling empire  
>But can't you see the end is coming soon<p>

Come one come all the new sensation  
>Guarantees then obligations<br>Spotlights follow every single move  
>Basking here on ten foot stages<br>Pouty lips and oh so jaded  
>All as if we have something to prove<p>

Despite these petty fortunes we still can't afford a life  
>Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms<br>They all scream California and its toppling empire  
>But can't you see the end is here<p>

And if we cared at all  
>About this unknown plight<br>Then we'd do something more  
>To finally make this right<p>

Is this only entertainment  
>Pull the curtains, places please<br>We've learned to sing and dance and cry on cue  
>But this is more than entertainment<br>In a world so sick with pain  
>This is the only thing that's real or true<p>

We've all made petty fortunes but we can't afford a life  
>Confined to pull-out quotes and hotel rooms<br>They all scream bloody murder over graves already dug  
>But can't you see the end*<p>

They all just stared. I twirled to leave, an angry Zero at my heels. Ignoring his banter on how it wasn't safe blah blah blah. I slammed the door in his face. God his ego got to big sometimes. I changed into my pajamas and went to bed. Snuggling next to Sara.

* * *

><p>I woke up in an odd red land. The sky was an odd red and the moon a deep russet color. Dead, gnarled trees grew all around me. There was a lake in the center.<p>

There's a place that I've found  
>As far as I can see<br>This place lies within  
>The depths of my dreams<br>In a garden surrounded  
>By fire and trees<br>Through the smoke a silhouette I can barely see  
>There's a man with an axe<br>Standing in the rain  
>Looked me straight in my eye<br>This is what he had to say

I walked toward the lake staring into the blood which seemed to be water. My reflection was strange. My left eye was scarred. It was a long intricate scar that went over my eye in a curly form, a small rose on my cheek ending the scar. Ripples ruptured the lake as the mirror me emerged from the lake.

"W-What are y-you?" I stuttered. Thrown back from the force.

"What? Why my dear, I'm YOU!" with that the strange thing grabbed my neck and pulled me into the water, laughing manically.

Never fall asleep  
>You won't wake up<br>Destroy the guillotine  
>Before he does<p>

I walk with shadows  
>(you have to find a better way)<br>I walk with shadows  
>(the questions I will never say)<br>Hiding from the gallows  
>(they keep me safe and sound)<br>So I walk in shadows  
>(the ways of burning down this house)<p>

I struggled. Boy swam over, just as my other half merged with me. My left eye stung. This boy grabbed my waste and pulled me onto shore. Taking a break from my chest racking coughs I got a good look at this guy. He was roughly my age, long hair, kinda like Andy Sixx's, it was silver, he had purple eyes, well except for the right one, which was red and had the same scar as the other me. He wore black skinnies with chains, a Relient K tee and converse with red kanji all over them, the kanji spelled slice.

"Hey," this mystery boy extended a hand," My names Fumetsu-no Tsuyo-sa Kiryuu. You?"

End transmission  
>The satellites are down<br>I need an earthquake  
>To shake this pity<br>Off the ground

Just don't trust these liars at the door  
>(you have to find a better way)<br>Kill the ones that have these answers for  
>(the questions I will never say)<p>

"Miryoku-Tekina Tsumi Kiryuu, wait don't tell me you're that Fumetsu Kiryuu!"

"Ha-ha, your names Extravagant Sin?"

"You didn't answer my question. And Mr. Immortal Strength over here shouldn't be talking!"

"If you mean your thousand-year old ancestor Fumetsu-no Tsuyo-sa Kiryuu. Si!"

"Uh, why are we listening to My Apocalypse by Escape the Fate?"

"OI! I like Escape the fate!"

"You're a thousand freakin years old man!"

"So? Your point is?"

Never fall asleep  
>You won't wake up<br>Destroy the guillotine  
>Before he does<p>

I walk with shadows  
>(you have to find a better way)<br>I walk with shadows  
>(the questions I will never say)<br>Hiding from the gallows  
>(they keep me safe and sound)<br>So I walk in shadows  
>(the ways of burning down this house)<p>

I rolled my eyes. We bickered like this for a long time, like we were siblings.

"So how tall are you anyway?" I finally asked angry that he was taller than me.

" Ok Fun-sized I am 17 and 6 feet 5 inches. You?"

"17 and 5 foot 11. Giant."

"Hurtful!"

End transmission  
>The satellites are down<br>I need an earthquake  
>To shake this pity<br>Off the ground

All the vibrant colors I see  
>And the shades that fill the grey<p>

Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain

Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>The pain<br>Pain  
>Pain<br>The pain  
>Pain<br>The pain  
>Pain<br>The pain  
>Pain<br>The pain  
>Pain<p>

Hiding from the gallows  
>(you have to find a better way)<br>I walk with shadows  
>(the questions I will never say)<br>Hiding from the gallows  
>(they keep me safe and sound)<br>So I walk in shadows  
>(the ways of burning down this house<p>

We were sitting in the grass, feet in the lake when the odd dreamland went fuzzy.

"Ah," he frowned," Gotta go Fun-sized. See ya!"

I woke snuggled into Sara. Glancing at the clock I jumped out of bed and put on my leather pants and tucked them into my combat boots. I put on a black camisole and a black leather jacket. I had to go on a hunt with Yuuki and Yumi soon. Grabbing my sword and using pure blood powers and the symbols on my finger nails I pressed my hands onto the tips of the sword and absorbed it**. Pressing a kiss to Sara's head I left.

We were in a rundown bar with an open mic night, which was what I was going to use to lure out the Es. I strummed the intro to Who I Am Hates Who I've Been by Relient K.

I watched the proverbial sunrise  
>Coming up over the Pacific and<br>You might think I'm losing my mind,  
>But I will shy away from the specifics...<p>

'cause I don't want you to know where I am  
>'cause then you'll see my heart<br>In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

Figures walked in and sat in seats, staring at me mesmerized. Bingo.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back.

I'm sorry for the person I became.  
>I'm sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been.

More and more came in. A normal looking person walked in and I ignored him. All that mattered right now were the level Es.

I talk to absolutely no one.  
>Couldn't keep to myself enough.<br>And the things bottled inside have finally begun  
>To create so much pressure that I'll soon blow up.<p>

I heard the reverberating footsteps  
>Synching up to the beating of my heart,<br>And I was positive that unless I got myself together,  
>I would watch me fall apart.<p>

And I can't let that happen again  
>'cause then you'll see my heart<br>In the saddest state it's ever been.

This is no place to try and live my life.

I smiled at the guy as I continued to sing. I even threw out a wink.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back.

Stop right there. That's exactly where I lost it.  
>See that line. Well I never should have crossed it.<br>Stop right there. Well I never should have said  
>That it's the very moment that<br>I wish that I could take back.

Who I am hates who I've been  
>And who I am will take the second chance you gave me.<br>Who I am hates who I've been  
>'cause who I've been only ever made me...<p>

So sorry for the person I became.  
>So sorry that it took so long for me to change.<br>I'm ready to be sure I never become that way again  
>'cause who I am hates who I've been.<br>Who I am hates who I've been.

I smiled and slammed my hands together. I pulled out Omoide in the form of a machine gun. Aaaawwwww Yeeaaahhhh! I was taking out Es easily. The human just stared.

"Yuuki….you're on damage control." I winked and walked out with Omoide

* * *

><p>Lenalee: Glad that's over. SEE YA WRITERS BLOCK!<p>

Fumetsu-no: YAY! You finally put me in! Get ready for angst people!

Zero: Hey the pairing changed. Whoa I'm with Akatsuki.

Lenalee, Yuuki, Yumi and Miryoku: WHEN DID YOU START CALLING HIM AKATSUKI!

Zero: *Blushes* Ummm… uh….. none of your businesses.

Kain: You like me Zero?

Zero: *pulls out Bloody Rose* SILENCE!

*-Entertainment-Rise against.

**-Guess which anime this is from! first one gets a cookie and a hug from zero in the next chapter!


	6. Chapter 6: Disengage and reengage

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? M for language and drama, and excetura, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxKain,YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

Lena: Dear Cheesus soo sorry this is so late. I was soo busy!

Zero: Hmm. So you were. And you didn't start 2 other stories and a few RPs?

Fumetsu-no Tsuyo-sa Kiryuu: Shut up Zero! She had writers block!

Lena: *Hiding behind Fumetsu* and I was sad because no one reviews.

Zero:*rubs temples* UGH! Sorry.*hugs Lena*

Lena: Yay! Well let's get on to the chapter.

Chapter 6- Dis-engage then re-engage.

* * *

><p>Sara's P.O.V.<p>

FUCK! She's destroyed another squad. This can't go on. I'll have to kill her. I turned to the pulsing shadow in the room, my evil side. Most vampires had one. They merged with them when they could be controlled. Mine will never be controllable.

"I agree with you. We're killing her. Send out Ryūketsu no Kirai." She bowed her snake like pupils dilating, red nearly disappearing. Like she was getting high on her bloodlust. When her face lifted I easily saw her tattooed face for the trillionth time.

**"Yes master. I shall phone him."** She walked out, and I followed. Leaving a sobbing child on the floor.

"_Stop, Sara. Please." _ My good side rang out. Her golden light faded as I shut the door.

* * *

><p>Miryoku's P.O.V.<p>

I walked in to an empty bed. As always it seems lately. Was Sara still mad about the hunter thing? I fingered the sheets sadly. I hope not. I slid down under the blankets. Worn out yet again. I slid into a dream. '_Great_,' I thought, _'I'm back here.'_ Red land all over again.

Hurtful words,  
>from my enemies of the last five years,<br>what's it like to die alone?

How does it feel when tears freeze,  
>when you cry?<br>The blood in your veins is twenty below

I walked over and slid my feet into the water, when I felt something grab a hold of my feet. I looked down to see my reflection self.

"Not today." I pulled out Omoide, ready to swing down when Fumetsu-no decided to intervene.

"Killing that is killing you." He worked Omoide from my fingers.

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

Something I cannot forget.

He sat down smiling, the other me frowned but retreated.

"How yah been fun-sized?" this time he was wearing an Asking Alexandria tee-shirt, jeans and converse the same. I smiled. Fumetsu always made me feel a little better, I don't know what it is, but it's like a heavenly calm aura.

"Good, wait, if you're here then where is Kuniyamu Kiryuu?" He smiled then pointed to me.

"In you, you'll realize eventually." I was a little confused, but I ignored it.

So for now, take this down a notch,  
>Crash my car through your window,<br>Make sure you're still alive,  
>Just in time to kill you,<p>

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

We always argue like this. I guess, like siblings or an old married couple. We were lying under a tree arguing about random things at this point. His narcissism, my apparent obliviousness, what bands better, Falling In Reverse or Escape the Fate even though they have the same singer.

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

Something I cannot forget.

I can't take this (take) anymore  
>I can't take this (take) anymore<br>I can't take this (take) anymore  
>(I cannot feel what you've done to me)<br>I can't take this (take) anymore  
>(What you've done to me)<p>

We were dancing now, like complete idiots, when the world began to get fuzzy. I ignored it, having too much fun. I stumbled onto him.

So for now, take this down a notch,  
>Crash my car through your window,<br>(Window)

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

Sitting in this room playing Russian roulette,  
>Finger on the trigger to my dear Juliet,<br>Out from the window see her back drop silhouette,  
>This blood on my hands is something I cannot forget,<p>

Something I cannot forget.

I hugged him as the world broke apart; the last thing I saw before I awoke was his huge smile.

Zero's P.O.V.

I hate these things. I believe it was a marriage meeting our something for the council. I don't know, but I do know it has something to do with me.

"In order to keep the Kiryuu vampire clan pure, Miryoku will have to marry Zero, since his name has appeared on the blood slate and Ichiru is with Maria." Wait, but what about me and Akatsuki? Kain and I have been going out for some time. Aidou hated it but who cares. Now I'll have to break it off with him? How would I go about doing that?

"This makes things easier." Sara mumbled, I wouldn't have heard it if she hadn't walked past me. What in the world did this make easier? Miry stalked out crying. I guess she really bonded with Sara. I left, daydreaming as I walked. Bumping into someone I was forced to look up to a very angry Akatsuki.

"You're engaged huh? When were you going to tell me?" he growled out. Crap, he's pissed.

"This just happened, I wa-"I was cut off by him slamming his lips onto mine.

"You belong to me." He growled again, lifting me and taking me to his room, pushing out Aidou.

* * *

><p>Miryoku's P.O.V.<p>

Another mission. I really don't want to go, how they could take her from me. I ranted and cried as Yuuki comforted me. I eventually slid on my black skinnies and a black over the shoulder top. I hid Omoide and laced up my boots. We were entering a ware house that supposedly held level E's. I walked in singing As You're Falling Down by Escape the Fate. Fumetsu must be getting to me.

As you're falling down (falling down)  
>(As you're falling down)<br>my heart beats the same (beats the same)  
>and the tears now (tears now)<br>(And the tears now)  
>Run down your face.<p>

I was slicing and dicing. Hunting is the best way to vent frustrations. More people should try it.

If you had class you'd throw down with me  
>Drown in your fake personality<br>Shattered glass and frames (Shattered glass and frames)  
>Snapshots of reality<br>Burnt pictures and memories  
>your heart's cold and grey<p>

To Whom It May Concern (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>I'm the same<br>And all that I've learned (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>Has faded away<p>

But hunting is why Sara and I drifted in the first place wasn't it. I faltered, receiving a gash on my cheek; I quickly disposed of that one. And the others after it.

Can you tell me  
>(All the lies that you have said)<br>All the lies that you have said?  
>So keep on lying<br>(Just keep on lying to me)  
>I find less beauty in life than death<p>

Life was a dreary thing. It's mainly a game for other people. It drags and drags and drags. Dragging you along with it.

If you had class you'd throw down with me  
>Drown in your fake personality<br>Shattered glass and frames (Shattered glass and frames)  
>Snapshots of reality<br>Burnt pictures and memories  
>Your heart's cold and grey<p>

To whom it may concern (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>I'm the same<br>And all that I've learned (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>Has faded away, away<p>

I noticed I had cut my way into a small hallway, filled to the brim with Es. At the end a slightly open door, flooded with light.

I know that the blood still stains  
>and I don't feel the same<br>Go!

As you're falling down (falling down)  
>(As you're falling down)<br>my heart beats the same  
>and the tears now (tears now)<br>(And the tears now)  
>Run down your face<p>

I'm halfway there, just a few more...

To whom it may concern (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>I'm the same<br>And all that I've learned (You stayed the same _[x3]_)  
>Has faded away, away<p>

To whom it may concern (Can you tell me?)  
>I'm the same (You stayed the same)<br>and all that I've learned (As you're falling down)  
>has faded away (You stayed the same)<br>Away, away

I burst through the door gasping. I was met with a level B. He was tall. About six feet tall. He had silver eyes and red tinted black hair. He smiled warmly.

"Hello, I'm Ryūketsu no Kirai. And I was sent to kill you." With that he slammed me threw a wall. Where the fuck are Yuuki and Yumi! I coughed up blood. Kirai kicked me in the ribs, knocking me into a wall. I couldn't move, his eyes glowing. That was his attribute, paralysis. He had Omoide to my throat, but it burned him. He cursed and kicked me in the face, and I went under.

* * *

><p>Why am I always brought here? And why do I keep asking myself this question?<p>

"I can help you yah know. Take my hand." I took Fumetsu's hand. And we started dancing, it seemed intricate enough.

He had a plan to kill you all along  
>The evidence was hidden in this song<br>I was a ghost, I was there at the scene  
>As the embers rise my hands<br>Smelled like gasoline

So, the head lights murdered my thoughts  
>I curse this taste that's on my tongue<br>This taste will last until I rip it out  
>No, I won't need these gloves<br>Her bones are withered away  
>But her ghost will remain<p>

"Why are we slow dancing to this? I mean if you're obsessed with Escape the Fate why not pick a slower song then this. There have got to be slower songs then When I Go Out, I Want **To Go Out On A Chariot Of Fire**" He just smiled and we continued on.

You're the only one that wore your seatbelt  
>We're the only ones that cried<br>Catastrophic accidents  
>You're the only one that died<p>

So keep my casket closed  
>Your heart beats under the floor<br>It haunts me in my dreams  
>And nothing's as it seems<p>

I could feel my wounds healing. I wasn't going to ask what he was doing. I did not want to know.

Hallelujah

So just believe in me  
>I'll never let you down<br>This was a curse I can say  
>As you lie in your grave<p>

You're the only one that wore your seatbelt  
>We're the only ones that cried<br>Catastrophic accidents  
>You're the only one that died<p>

I leaned on him, enjoying his scent. It smelt good, like apples almost.

So keep my casket closed  
>Your heart beats under the floor<br>It haunts me in my dreams  
>And nothing's as it seems<p>

(But her ghost will remain as you lie in your grave)  
>(But her ghost will remain as you lie in your grave)<p>

All the choices you've made  
>And the paths that I take<br>You're the only one that died  
>The evidence was hidden in this song.<p>

He smiled and my breath caught in my throat.

All the choices you've made  
>And the paths that I take<br>We're the only ones that cried  
>Irrelevant<br>I knew it all along

All the choices you've made  
>And the paths that I take<br>(It was never enough, it was never enough  
>it was never enough now was it)<p>

So keep my casket closed  
>Your heart beats under the floor<br>It haunts me in my dreams  
>But nothing's as it seems<br>[x3]

He gave me a light kiss and I awoke. Boy was it a shock when I did. I was holding Omoide to Ryūketsu no Kirai's throat and the room was in shambles. He was forfeiting.

"Nobles have to listen to Purebloods. Be my bodyguard and I'll let you live."

"But my ma-"

"I belong to the most powerful clan. I out rank your master. Now let's go." He stood and walked out with me. The girls were just finishing with their Es. Explains where they were during Kirai and I's fight.

"Girls, this is Ryūketsu no Kirai. My new bodyguard. Say hello Ryū." He was startled by his nickname, but obviously happy a pureblood of such stature was fond of him.

"Hi.' Ryū gave them a small wave. Yuuki smiled widely, Yumi gave a small one.

"I'm Yuuki Kuran."

"Yumi Yagari." He bowed and we walked off. I informed cross of our "addition" to the night class.

* * *

><p>Lena: Hopefully you enjoyed that. And I'ma start chapter 7 now!<p>

Miryoku: Zero is that a hickey?

Zero: *Slaps hand on neck to hide hickey* NO!

Fumetsu and Kain: It totally is.

Fumetsu: so that's what you two do in your spare time.

Kain: Pretty much.


	7. Chapter 7: Merger

Summary: What if Ichiru hadn't died? What if Kaname killed Shizuka's twin Kuroi and Zero drained Shizuka? And the night class stayed? What if the Kiryuus were actually purebloods and had a child before the twins? M for language and drama, and etcetera, first FF so bare with me. ZeroxKain, YuukixKaname. I don't own VK, Just Miryoku-Tekina Kiryuu and Yumi Yagari.

Lena: Just to let you know, this may be short. It's more of a filler chapter. But Fail chapter is fail. Ran out of inspiration midway so…

Fumetsu: But it-

Miryoku:*stops Fumetsu from talking* Don't spoil it!

Fumetsu:*sigh* fine.

* * *

><p>Chapter &amp;: The merger.<p>

Fumetsu-no Tsuyo-sa Kiryuu's P.O.V.

It's time. Kuniyamu's incarnate has to merge and I have to wake up. I don't want to push her though. How do I, ugh! I have no experience with this! I kicked a tree, splintering the wood, nearly collapsing the tree. Wait she's on her way. I turned on A Prophecy by Asking Alexandria. 

How stubborn are the scars when they won't fade away?  
>Or just a gentle reminder that now are better days?<p>

We'll be home soon, so dry your eyes,  
>You'll be okay (you'll be okay!)<p>

Oh my God!  
>The water is rising!<br>It's rising!  
>You just have to believe in me!<br>Failing that I'll ride this storm alone!

I took her hand.

"I guess it's time for this to end." I smiled, slightly sad. This would be my last time **here** with Miryoku-Tekina Tsumi Kiryuu. She frowned lightly.

"What?"

"Merger time." Her eyes widened with realization.

We can still make it out,  
>'Fuck'<p>

I can help you through this,  
>But you have to take my hand!<br>I can take you home,  
>Take my hand,<br>Take my hand!

"So that thing was my evil side." She whistled, but gripped my hands as we entered the lake.

"I'll help you through this. Just don't let go." Miry smiled, grasping onto my hand a little tighter. We slowly stepped in, she took a deep breath. I am guessing she doesn't remember we can breathe in this. I smiled.

"You can breathe in this."

"I know."

I should've known the tides were getting higher.  
>We can still survive.<br>They think we're drowning but our heads are still above the waves,  
>Above the waves.<p>

I guided her over and thank god it was asleep. Or it looked like it. With these things you can never tell. She stopped me midway, and walked on herself. Taking a huge breath she poked it. I mean like a jab in the ribs. The things reaction was hilarious. It fell, hard.

(I should've known the tides were getting higher)  
>(We can still survive)<br>(Above the waves)  
>(I should've known the tides were getting higher)<br>(I should've known the tides were getting higher)

"What was that for?" it sounded outraged. I was trying not to laugh my head off. Miry one rolled her eyes at it. Miry two gasped in shock.

"We're supposed to merge today and you're sitting on your ass. ¡Vamos Chica! "Hahahaha! She clapped at it! My god she actually clapped at it. Miry two stood up, dusting herself off. Miry two grabbed Miry one's hands and kissed her. And I felt the need to turn around. Until….Pretty light! And I got distracted. The light lasted about two minutes. Maybe three, I don't have a pocket watch on me.

We can still survive!

You never said goodbye, goodbye!

You never said goodbye, goodbye!

You never said goodbye, goodbye!

You never said goodbye, goodbye!

But either way the light ended and there stood Miryoku, left eye all red and tattooed kinda. She let out a huge breath. As if she was tired. She probably is tired. Merging takes a lot out of you.

And now you're on your own!  
>You never said goodbye!<br>You never said goodbye, goodbye!

I expected the place to start to fade, like usual. But no, another song started.

Manage me, I'm a mess  
>Turn a page, I'm a book<br>Half unread

She smiled. A really pretty smile.

"C'mon! Dance with me! I LOVE THIS SONG!" She screamed as she threw her arms into the air.

I wanna be laughed at  
>Laughed with, just because<p>

I wanna feel weightless  
>And that should be enough<p>

I smiled back and started dancing to. Heads up, we dance like total retards. We're terrible I tell you, terrible. We just made each other laugh.

"But I'm stuck in this fucking rut  
>Waiting on a second hand pick me up<br>And I'm over, getting older"

Miry started singing along. She had a really pretty voice, but she was just laughing too much. I couldn't blame her. I bet we looked like total retards.

"If I could just find the time  
>Then I would never let another day go by<br>I'm over, getting old"

I sang along thinking, _'Eh, why the hell not.'_ We were probably ruining this song, but we didn't give. I swear I've never had more fun than now. And that's bad. I'm like a thousand people.

"Maybe it's not my weekend  
>But it's gonna be my year<br>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
>And this is my reaction<br>To everything I fear  
>Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here"<p>

She isn't paying attention. She's dancing about with her eyes closed and singing. Ooh! Now I have a plan…

"Make believe that I impress  
>That every word<br>By design  
>Turns a head"<p>

"RAWR! IMA MONSTER!"I tackled her to the ground. We fell in a fit of giggles and a plume of reddish sand. Ah creepy underwater places. Some creepy looking fish escaped too. They looked fun. If only I had a bucket.

I wanna feel reckless  
>I wanna live it up, just because<p>

I wanna feel weightless  
>Cause that would be enough<p>

"So, this is the last time we'll be here." She was frowning. Miry was sad. You could feel it from a mile away.

"Don't worry." I am guessing that didn't work. Her frown deepened. I can't do everything you know.

If I could just find the time  
>Then I would never let another day go by<br>I'm over, getting old.

I smiled, in another attempted to cheer her up. I did get a small smile out of her.

"So you like All Time Low?" She shook her head and smiled.

"I've only heard this song." With that she stuck out her tongue.

Maybe it's not my weekend  
>But it's gonna be my year<br>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere  
>And this is my reaction<br>To everything I fear  
>Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here<p>

I nodded and laughed at her childish antics. This girl seriously was the best. No denying that.

This could be all that I've waited for  
>(I've waited, I've waited for)<br>And this could be everything  
>I don't wanna dream anymore<p>

I was rolling in the sand when she tackled me; we ended up tumbling down a hill. Scaring more fish away, shame.

Maybe it's not my weekend  
>But it's gonna be my year<br>And I've been going crazy  
>I'm stuck in here<p>

We were sitting around trying to catch our breath and laughing at the same time, it was a fail. She was sort of flashing, between fading and staying.

Maybe it's not my weekend  
>But it's gonna be my year (it's gonna be my year)<br>And I'm so sick of watching while the minutes pass as I go nowhere (go nowhere)  
>And this is my reaction<br>To everything I fear (everything I fear)  
>Cause I've been going crazy I don't want to waste another minute here<p>

She left though, and I was next. I had to wake up now, and head to Cross academy. One can only sleep for so long, and I've been asleep for a little over six hundred years.

~Miryoku-Tekina Tsumi Kiryuu's P.O.V. ~

"Miryoku! MIRYOKU!" I awoke to Ryūketsu screaming in my ear and shaking the crap out of me. I fell off the bed, jumping up I screamed,

"What the fuck is wrong with you man!" He fidgeted.

"W-well you were crying in your sl-sleep and you got the eye thingy… that means you merged. B-but the crying was un usual." Oh, I made him stutter. Wow. I must be scary. It dawned on me then, I wouldn't see Fumetsu again. I was fighting back tears, but it was kind of hard. I guess things will be a little different.

* * *

><p>Lenalee: As I said, fail chapter is fail.<p>

Miryoku: You just introduced him! And now I won't see him again! T^T *rns from the room*

Lenalee: …I never said that but whatever.

Zero: Then what just happened?

Lenalee: Everything. Anyway I started a drawing contest, go to my profile for more info, read my other story for more characters. Send them to my email!


End file.
